


Let it Snow

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North Georgia snowstorm meets Dean’s ingenuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

South for the winter (“Like birds?” Sammy’d asked) sounded awesome. No snow sneaking in his leaky boots. No wind freezing his nose holes shut.

But, a snowstorm has Summerville (ugh) on lockdown. Winchesters stock more salt than Georgia towns. Cable’s out. Everything’s closed. Cooped up, all energy and no room.

Fat flakes splat the windowpane. Big four-wheel-drives struggle up the steep —

Lightbulb.

“Hey, Sammy! You never been sleddin’, haveya?”

“No!” Wide-eyed, “Can we?”

“Yup.” No sled. But there’s pool toys in the maintenance shed. “Bundle up.”

Lockpicks, busted innertubes and miles of climbing later, snuggled under bleachy sheets, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
